The White Void of Remnant
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: After being thrown into the boundary, Hakumen, the leader of the Six Heroes, awakens to find that he is in a new world, with an evil that threatens balance. Setting off to destroy it causes him to meet new allies, as well as two old. CURRENTLY UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's EpicLinkSam again, and time for another fanfic! This one is another BlazBlue x RWBY story, but it's gonna follow a different group of characters. It will have NO connection to Red Conquest. I'll say the info at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own BlazBlue or RWBY**

* * *

"Are we there yet Ren?"

"Nora, this is the 50th time you asked me."

"Yeah, but I still wanna know, how much longer till we get to Oniyuri?"

Ren sighed, knowing that if he told his childhood friend the 50th time she'd just ask again. But knowing her, it would be better if he told her, as she'd be silent for 5 minutes.

"We should be there before nightfall if we keep this pace."

"Well, that's good, because I am TIRED."

Ren smiled, as despite all that had happened, Nora was still Nora.

"What're you guys talking about?"

Jaune Arc, a fellow member of their team walked up to them.

"Well, Nora's just being Nora." Ren explained.

"Am not!...oh wait." Nora realised.

Jaune and Ren laughed at Nora's little mistake. However, Jane noticed that one person was missing.

"Wait, Ruby?" Jaune turned to see Ruby was staring off the road at the cliffs.

"Ruby, why are you staring at the cliffs?"

"Hm?" Their leader looked up. "Oh, I just thought I saw something move back there."

"It's probably just a small animal." Ren deduced.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Ruby agreed.

The group then continued their walk to Oniyuri. Little to their knowledge, a powerful force would soon join them.

* * *

Several hours passed, making it fairly late in the day. By the cliffs Ruby was referring to earlier, was something out of place. Hidden behind bushes and trees as well as blending in with the bright grey rocks was some strange gray armor, with silver hair flowing from the back, with a katana strapped to it's back, it's length putting Ruby's Crescent Rose to shame. It simply slumped over on it's knees, looking as if someone had died from a stab wound. Suddenly, red openings on the shoulders, hands and shins slit open, revealing red eyes with thin black pupils.

The armor then stood up, taking in his surroundings.

"Hm, a forest?" It spoke. "How did I end up here? ...The boundary. There is no other explanation."

The armor walked out of the woods and onto the road. He knelt down and looked at some footprints left behind by what he assumed to be travellers.

"Five pairs of footprints...yet one seems to made by someone running, and their tracks are fresher..."

Standing back up, he decided he course.

"I may as well follow these footprints and ask where I am."

He began to walk, but was stopped in his tracks as he heard some growling behind him. He turned to face a pitch-black wolf creature with a skull face and glowing red eyes. It roared and charged at the armor, who stopped it simply by pushing back on its skull face.

"Hmph. As if something as pathetic as you could defeat Hakumen of the Six Heroes."

He simply clenched his fist and crushed the beowolf's face, causing it to fall over and disintegrate.

"Strange. It resembles a seither beast, yet it is not emitting any traces of it. The boundary must have sent me to another world that closely resembles mine..."

He turned and continued to walk.

"The world I am from no longer needs Hakumen. I may as well see what threatens balance here."

However, unknown to Hakumen, he was not the only visitor in the world of Remnant.

* * *

 **A/N So yeah! This is my second BlazBlue x RWBY story. Like I said before, it has NO connection to Red Conquest, other than following after the events of BlazBlue Central Fiction. I made this one as something of a second path for the stories i'm writing. But for now, that's all i'm gonna say. next up, is for once, a story that ISN'T RWBY!**


	2. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys, it's EpicLinkSam. Now, I know that a lot of you are following this story, but I decided to let you all know. I decided to put this story up for adoption. I don't really want to continue another story that follows RWBY because I already have "Red Conquest" in the works. I apologise for this, even though I just started out. However, if you want to adopt this, here are the rules;**

 **-Hakumen, Nine and Ragna have to be in the story. You can add other BlazBlue characters, but these three have to be in it.**

 **-The story focuses on Hakumen mostly. You can have a few spots here and there for the others, but Hakumen should be the main focus.**

 **Those are the only two rules I have. If you want to adopt it, just PM me.**


End file.
